Halloween Howler
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Collab w/ AnimalHumanFriend. Frisk and co. attend a costume party for humans and monsters. Hoping to win a costume contest, Alphys gets the idea to create potion that turns the monsters into humans and Frisk into a monster. It goes well and everyone has a blast...until the night ends and the potion does not wear off. Now they must either wait for it to wear off or make an antidote.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Howler

Chapter 1.

All right, Halloween, let's try this again.

For context, "howler" basically means mistake or error.

* * *

"All right," Alphys said, "does everyone have a vial?"

The others looked at the little, glass vials in their hands, Frisk wobbled his in his hand to show he had it.

"Now, Alphys," Asgore asked, "just to be clear, you _did_ test this potion...right?"

"We've been testing it all week," Alphys assured him, "all I had to do was get the extend the length of the effect, but, I'm pretty sure it should at least last us until the end of the party."

"If this works," Undyne said, "we'll win the costume contest for sure!"

"Are you sure this isn't cheating?" Papyrus inquired.

"Think of it as...a social experiment," Dr. Gaster offered, "for one night, you'll walk in a human's shoes and when it's over you'll probably understand them better and be able to make more human friends."

"I guess that makes sense," the tall skeleton said, "I can't wait."

"Okay, everyone," Alphys announced, "all together now."

After a countdown from Sans, everyone downed the vial of liquid in their hands all at once.

"Huh, interesting," Toriel noted, "not much of a taste at all."

"Kind of like room temperature bottled water." Asriel stated.

Suddenly the room filled with a thick, white vapor, so much so that nobody could see anything around, thankfully, though, it only lasted for a few seconds. When the haze cleared, everyone looked around and were immediately surprised by what they saw. The mixture had worked and all of them were now in the form of a human being, except for Frisk, who was now a young boss monster.

"Whoa," Undye said, examining her now lighter blue skin, "our colors didn't change too much."

"Yeah," Alphys explained, "we figured we should at least try to remain recognizable, however, for the time being, we won't have our powers, since we are physically humans."

"It won't hurt to go one night without magic." Toriel voiced.

"Wow," Sans said, looking at his human body, "I'm actually taller in this form."

"Ha ha ha," Frisk giggled, rubbing his goat-like face, "I'm all fuzzy!"

"Look at your ears." Asriel laughed, gently grabbing one of Frisk's new goat ears showing from under his brown hair.

Frisk happily stroked both of the ears for a moment before looking at Asriel.

"Look at you," the brown-haired boy said, "you have hair, long hair!"

Asriel reached up and touched the long, snowy hair that took the place of his monster ears.

Dr. Gaster was simply poking the center of the palms of his hands, which, in his human form, were whole.

"Well," the old scientist mumbled, "that's different."

"Okay, children," Toriel voiced, "get your candy baskets, it is time we get going."

"Oh boy," Frisk said gladly, "I can't wait to show everyone how we look!"

"Hey, Sans," Papyrus voiced, "you said you were going to meet Muffet at the party, what is she going as?"

"Same thing we are," Sans replied, holding up a glass vial of the same concoction they had all taken, "I'm bringing it to her."

"Let's go," Undyne uttered, "the competition at the costume contest doesn't stand a chance against us!"

* * *

This time, this one is getting FINISHED!


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween Howler

Chapter 2.

This chapter was originally written by **AnimalHumanFriend**, then edited by me.

* * *

Once they stepped out of the house, Frisk and co. started heading for the party which would take place in the city at a Youth Center. Along the way, they looked around themselves and saw so many monsters and humans, adults and kids alike, dressed up in various costumes, though some monsters were not dressed at all and remained in their casual clothes.

"Hey, why aren't some monsters wearing costumes?" Asriel asked curiously.

"They probably didn't know what to wear." Frisk explained.

"Or they decided to look just the way they normally did." Papyrus stated.

"I agree with you." Sans said. "In fact, if you look carefully, you could tell that some monsters are actually humans in disguise."

"I wouldn't be surprised if some humans were dressed up as ourselves." Alphys said, giggling.

"Neither would I!" Undyne exclaimed, laughing.

As they continued walking, they spotted someone up ahead. It was Monster Kid, who was dressed up as a pumpkin, with his head sticking out.

"Hey, MK!" Frisk greeted his young reptilian monster classmate and friend, as they approached him.

"Happy Halloween!" Asriel added.

Needless to say, Monster Kid did not recognize them and looked pretty confused.

"Happy Halloween. Uh... have we met?" he asked.

Frisk and co. were not surprised one bit. They actually chuckled. They had expected Monster Kid to not recognize them due to their disguises.

"Yes, we have. It's me, MK: Asriel." the goat child turned human told him.

"And me: Frisk." the human child turned monster said.

Monster Kid looks surprised at first. But after a few seconds, he started laughing so hard, "You two? Frisk and Asriel? That's rich!"

When he saw that the two children's expression had not changed, and he thought about it again, he realized that were telling the truth.

"W-Well...I guess those voice are unmistakable," the armless monster child said awkwardly, "and those colors."

"We decided to dress up as humans," Asriel explained, "and Frisk as a monster."

"We costumed up with science!" Frisk added proudly.

"Cool!" Monster Kid responded.

Meanwhile, Sans met up with Muffet, who was caught off guard by the skeleton's human form, and delivered her "costume" potion. She removed the small cork from the bottle and smelled it before she finally drank the contents.

"Wait for it." Sans said as she looked at him curiously.

Soon after, Muffet was enveloped in a cloud of white haze, which quickly dissipated, revealing her in a humanoid form.

"Well now," she murmured, admiring her pale, lavender skin, "would you look at that."

* * *

As they waited for the costume contest to start, Frisk and his friends went about enjoying the party with the other humans and monsters, who marveled at their "costumes". Frisk and Asriel were surrounded by other children that they knew from school, who eagerly wanted to know what the extent of their new looks were.

"So fuzzy!" a young human girl said, rubbing the side of Frisk's face.

"You even got the nose." a young human boy said, poking Frisk's monster snout.

"Is it a magic?" a male madjick child asked.

"Magic and science." Frisk clarified.

"Wow," a young human girl said, poking the side of Asriel's face, "you have skin like ours now."

"Aw," another little human girl said, poking the other side of Asriel's face, "but, I kinda miss the fuzzy already."

"It'll come back," Asriel told her, "this look is only for the party."

He squealed in shock as he felt a tug on his hair.

"Hey," he reacted, "what was that?"

"Sorry," a young human boy said meekly, "I just wanted to see if the hair was real, too."

Undyne and Papyrus were talking with some humans, children and teenagers, who were asking about their "costumes".

"Dr. Gaster and Alphys spent the last couple months working on the potion to make these costumes possible." Undyne said.

"I think Sans helped some, too," Papyrus added, "I would've helped, but...I am not as well versed in science as Sans and our dad are."

"Do you still have your battle body?" one of the younger children asked.

"Of course I do," Papyrus affirmed, "I'm merely wearing it under these other clothes."

He tugged on his "Cool Dude" t-shirt for emphasis.

"I wanna see Sans," one of the human girls, a teenager, prompted.

"So do I," another teenage girl pressed, "where is he?'

"Over there," Papyrus informed them, pointing to the other side of the room, "with Muffet."

They saw by the wall Sans was surrounded by teenage and young adult human females, which was a common sight at any social event they attended, but, this time, the girls seemed particularly excited and forward. Luckily, Muffet was there to keep the girls from being _too_ bold.

"Come on, come on," one of the teenage girls urged the other, "let's go."

They then hurried to join the crowd of girls around Sans.

"Humans really love Sans." Papyrus said.

"Human girls in particular," Undyne voiced, "I still don't know whether to be concerned or not."

* * *

Fingers crossed this gets done by Halloween.


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween Howler

Chapter 3.

Here we go.

* * *

It had been long night of everyone socializing and children collecting candy, everyone was having a great time.

"Attention everyone," a young human woman announced, "it's almost time for the Costume Contest, please proceed to the gymnasium."

Everyone quickly began to make their way to the gym, the young children naturally being the most excited.

"Papyrus," Dr. Gaster, who was guiding Frisk by the hand, asked, "where is your brother?"

"Last I knew he went out that door with Muffet." Papyrus said, pointing the door on the wall opposite to where everyone was exiting.

"Go get him, please." the old scientist requested.

Papyrus did as he was told and went out the aforementioned door, which, led to another hallway, to look for Sans. It did not take long, as he quickly found Sans, who had his back against the wall with his human arms around Muffet, whose human arms were around his waist. The two were locked in an ardent kiss.

"U-Um..." Papyrus spoke awkwardly.

The two broke their kiss to look at him curiously.

"Costume Contest," Papyrus stated, "gymnasium."

"All right," Sans sighed, "let's go."

Muffet looked a bit disappointed, but, on their way, Sans whispered something in her ear that made her perk back up.

* * *

Finally, after everyone had made it to the gym, it was time for the Costume Contest, the whole gym was buzzing with excitement. There was a small stage set up in the center of the floor and the judges, two humans and two monsters, were standing on it.

"Thank you to everyone for coming tonight," the female human judge spoke into the microphone, "if all contest participants would come up onto the stage, please."

Frisk and his friends filed onstage with the other contestants, humans and monsters who all clearly put extra effort into their costumes. Papyrus looked around at the other contestants and noticed something hard to overlook.

"I think we might not have been the only ones who turned to science for our costumes." the tall skeleton turned human whispered.

"What do you mean?" Undyne responded.

"Don't some of these humans bear a resemblance to monsters we know?" Papyrus offered, "And the monsters humans?"

"I have a feeling their appearance were purely the work of magic." Dr. Gaster said.

"Still not surprising others had a similar idea." Sans stated.

Once everyone was ready, the judges began their evaluation, starting with getting a closer look at everyone's costumes.

* * *

The judges' deliberation took nearly ten minutes, until they finally came to a conclusion. This time, the female monster judge, a familiar rabbit woman (the Snowdin Shopkeeper), took up the microphone.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," the rabbit woman said, "there seems to be a reoccurring theme among our partygoers tonight, so, our decision wasn't an easy one to make."

The contestants all looked around awkwardly.

"Honestly," the rabbit woman, "we decided to simply go with the costume, or...costumes, that got the most attention tonight."

She then paused, turned to the male human judge, who looked a bit nervous, and nudged him.

"Huh?" the blond young man responded.

"Runners Up." the rabbit woman stated.

"Oh, r-right," the young human man said timidly, "first the runners up."

He quickly handed out the fifth, fourth, third, and second place ribbons, then stood with the first place ribbon in his hand for a moment.

"Can I do it now?" the young blond man asked the other judges.

They nodded and he promptly handed the first place ribbon to Frisk.

"We were all thinking it," the judge said to the crowd, "and if you say you're surprised...you're lying."

He then leaned close to Toriel as the audience applauded.

"We made the decision almost immediately," the blond whispered meekly, "we just dragged it out to make it seem fair."

Toriel nodded understandingly.

* * *

By the time the Costume Contest wrapped up, marking the end of the Halloween party, it was almost nine o'clock at night. Everyone was saying there farewells to each others as they prepared to go home.

"Later guys," Monster Kid said to Frisk and Asriel, "see you this weekend."

"Bye MK," Frisk said, "don't eat too much candy before going to bed."

"Same to you." the armless monster child laughed.

Frisk and co. piled into Toriel's SUV, ready to get home.

"Oh my," Asgore sighed, "that was nice."

"I certainly had fun," Toriel voiced, "what about you, children?"

"It was great," Frisk said gladly, "everyone was having fun, I think humans and monsters are finally getting used to each other."

"I'm just surprised I saw people dressed as us." Asriel stated.

"It's...not that surprising anymore." Sans said.

"You have no idea how many people came up and asked me how we did our costumes," Alphys voiced, "after a while, I just started saying 'internet'."

"I just said 'science'," Gaster interjected, "and when that didn't suffice, I said 'magic' and just walked away."

"Okay guys," Undyne pressed, "show of hands, who all got hit on tonight?"

Everyone but Frisk, Asriel, and Papyrus put their hands up.

"Put your hand up, Papyrus." Undyne prompted.

"Did I get hit on?" the tall skeleton turned human responded puzzledly.

"Oh yeah." the fishwoman turned human affirmed.

* * *

"All right," Toriel said, as the family entered the house, "we best get you children ready for bed."

"What about our costumes?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah," Sans wondered, "when is this supposed to wear off?"

"Well...I adjusted it to last all night," Alphys said, "it should wear off anytime now."

"Let's just get ready for bed," Asgore voiced, "surely by tomorrow we will all be back to our normal selves."

* * *

**(This half of the chapter was written by AnimalHumanFriend and edited by me)**

When it was almost ten o'clock at night, everyone had retired to their bedrooms to get a good night sleep. Toriel had just finished putting Frisk and Asriel to bed. However, their disguises had still not wore off and this kinda worried the children.

"Momma," Asriel said, a little uneasy, "Frisk and I don't get it. Why aren't we changing back to normal?"

"Yes." Frisk replied, also a little uneasy, "Alphys said our disguises should have wore off anytime now. But it's been one hour and we still haven't changed back."

"Don't worry, my little ones," Toriel assured them, "Sometimes, it just takes time for some things to happen. We'll go to sleep and tomorrow morning when we wake up, we'll be back to our normal appearances as if nothing had ever happened."

"I hope so." Asriel hoped, "I prefer to be a monster, not a human."

"And I prefer to be a human, not a monster." Frisk hoped too.

"It will be OK." Toriel replied. "I promise. Good night, my children."

"Good night!" the two brothers said.

And with that, Toriel turned off the lights and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. But the children could not go to sleep right away. They were at their wits' end, thinking that they would be stuck in their disguises forever. Had Alphys really messed up the formula which caused them to end up like this? They couldn't bear to think that.

"Frisk?" Asriel whispered.

"Yes, Asriel?" Frisk whispered back.

"Are you worried?" the goat turned human child asked.

"A little." the human turned monster child admitted.

"Me too. What if never change back?" Asriel said.

"Don't say that. We have to think positive," Frisk sighed, "thinking negative won't help us with anything."

"You're right. I really enjoyed being a human, but I want to be a monster again." Asriel expressed.

"Same for me," Frisk returned, "being a monster was a fun experience, but it is better that I remain a human."

"I really hope Alphys didn't mess up the formula." Asriel said.

"I know she didn't," Frisk replied, "we should try to get some sleep now. We may not have school tomorrow since it is Saturday, but we need to be rested."

"I couldn't agree more," Asriel sighed, "good night, Frisk."

"Good night, Asriel." Frisk responded

They closed their eyes and, after some minutes, they were finally off to Dream Land. They really hoped their disguises would wear off before sunrise.

* * *

Almost done.


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween Howler

Chapter 4.

Last chapter.

* * *

**(This first part was written by AnimalHumanFriend)**

The next morning, when it was seven o'clock, the sun rose above the horizon, lighting up Frisk and co's house. However, throughout the entire house, screams could suddenly be heard for some seconds. Those screams actually belonged to Frisk and his monster family. Inside the house, everyone was gathered in the hallway and they were still in their pyjamas. The reason why they all screamed was because Frisk was still in his monster disguise and his monster friends were still in their human disguises. The fact that they had been stuck in their Halloween costumes since yesterday night really shocked them. They could not believe their eyes.

"This is unbelievable!" Asgore exclaimed.

"You're telling me!" Undyne yelled.

"Mom!" Asriel said to his mom, "You said we would change back before sunrise! You promised!"

"I know." Toriel replied, "I really thought we would, but I guess I was wrong. I'm so sorry, my children."

"How could this be happening?" Gaster demanded to know.

"I wish I knew, Gaster." Frisk sighed.

"Now what will we do?" Papyrus asked.

"Good question, bro." Sans groaned.

Then everyone looked at Alphys with, needless to say, angry expressions.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Alphys nervously asked.

**(The rest of the chapter from this point on was written by me)**

Sans grabbed her wrist and shook her hand in front of her face.

"Really?" he spoke flatly.

Alphys stared at her hand for a moment.

"Ah..." Alphys said meekly, "right."

"Why are we still in these forms?" Asgore questioned.

"Did you not say that these forms would wear off by the end of the night?" Toriel added.

"Technically I said they should last until the end of the night," Alphys voiced, "all I know is that they should wear off...eventually."

"Well, I can promise you one thing," Sans affirmed, "by the end of the day, _one of us is not gonna any skin_."

Alphys flinched as she caught the tranquil fury in his voice.

Just then, Sans's cellphone rang, as soon as he answered it, a frantic voice could be heard on the other end.

"Yeah, yes...yes I know," Sans said into the phone, he looked at the others and mouth "Muffet", then returned to the phone, "oh, believe me, none of us are okay with this." He left the room with the phone, trying to ease the hysterical Muffet down.

"This had better wear off before we have to go back to school," Toriel voiced, "if I stay like this, it is going to be very distracting."

"I hope it wears off before our next bath or shower," Frisk expressed, while Asriel tugged nervously on his human hair, "I know nothing about fur care!"

"I want my strength back, goddammit!" Undyne uttered.

"Okay, okay," Toriel offered, trying to compose everyone, "for now, let us just try to go about the day as best we can, we can start by having breakfast."

She was halfway to the kitchen before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ah..." she spoke tensely, "I just realized...we will have to use the stove."

* * *

Eventually, everyone had calmed down as much as they could, holding onto the expectation that they would turn back to normal at any moment. Toriel managed to successfully make breakfast, despite having not used the burners of a stove in ages. To play it safe, she kept it simple and made a pot of oatmeal and bacon.

After breakfast, Frisk and Asriel were upstairs in their bedroom, trying to pass the time while stuck in their Halloween forms. Presently, they were sitting across from each other, rolling a ball back and forth.

"I miss my fur." Asriel sighed.

"I'm tired of mine." Frisk said.

The human turned monster child swatted at the ball as it rolled his way, when he did, to his and Asriel's shock, a fireball launched from his hand into the floor. To the children's horror, a small fire started on their floor. Screaming frantically, they both stood up and stomped on the fire until it was out.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Frisk whimpered, shaking his little fists, "I didn't know, I don't want, I don't want..."

Asriel hugged him.

"It's okay," Asriel murmured, still a bit freaked out himself, "it's okay, we're fine, everything's fine."

Just then, Toriel came rushing into their room.

"What is wrong, my little ones?" she asked worriedly.

"Mom!" the kids uttered in unison, running into her arms.

"A fireball came out of my hand and started a fire on the floor." Frisk said miserably.

"We had to stomp it out!" Asriel added.

"Oh, there there, now," Toriel soothed, hugging both children tightly, "at least nobody was hurt."

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Undyne was struggling to open a jar of pickles, while Sans watched.

"Come on," she said dismally, "my strength wasn't related to magic, are human bodies really just that weak?"

"Probably," Sans voiced, taking the jar from her, "or maybe the lid got warped."

He gave the lid a twist, instantly popping it off.

"Oh..." Sans muttered.

"What the actual hell!?" Undyne uttered.

"We'll just assume that you loosened it." Sans offered.

"Emergency!" Papyrus yelled, running into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Undyne responded tensely.

The tall skeleton turned human held up his hand and presented his right index finger.

"I'm bleeding!" he said anxiously.

Undyne looked at it closely as Sans turned around and opened a drawer.

"Oh, Papyrus," she assured him, "a little cut like that, should we remain human long enough, will heal in no time."

"I don't even know how it happened," Papyrus voice, "I was organizing some stacks of paper and suddenly my finger hurt and I saw the blood."

"It's a paper cut, bro," Sans said, peeling a band-aid open and wrapping it around his brother's hurt finger, "a common hazard to those with skin."

"Why does it sting so much?" the younger brother inquired, looking at his bandaged finger.

"Fingers are sensitive." Sans answered simply.

Sometime later, Sans was once again on the phone with Muffet, who was not taking being stuck in her Halloween form well.

"This is maddening!" Muffet said miserably on the other side of the phone.

"I know." Sans replied lethargically, sprawled out on his bed.

"I'm not used to only working with two hands," the spider woman turned human went on, "I left the bakery closed today, because, I couldn't stand the thought of working like this!"

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess." the skeleton turned human apologized.

"Ugh, I need a distraction," Muffet whined, "can you come over, please?"

"Well, I could, but..." Sans started to reply.

"Wait, without your powers you can't teleport." the human-turned spider woman offered, "So, can I come over there?"

"Of course." the human-turned skeleton said.

"Thank you," Muffet sighed, "see you in a bit."

"Got it." Sans replied, with their phone call ending there.

* * *

Moments later, Muffet had made it over to the house, where she joined Sans in sulking in his room.

"Only two hands." Muffet groaned.

"No magic." Sans sighed.

"How do humans live like this?" the young female droned.

"This every day for them," Sans said, "I'm sure if we stayed like this, eventually we'd adapt, but..."

"I don't _want_ to have to adapt to this." Muffet huffed.

"Ditto." the young male agreed.

Muffet pouted as she let her head flop against Sans's head.

"If it's any consolation," Sans said, leaning his head on her shoulder, "Frisk isn't taking having monster magic well."

"Poor thing." Muffet sighed.

They sat quietly for a moment, when Sans heard Muffet giggle softly.

"What?" he responded curiously.

"Your human hair is really soft." the spider monster turned human mumbled coyly.

Sans turned his head, his face rubbing against her neck.

"Yeah?" he replied dryly, "Well, so is your skin."

"Ooh," Muffet requested, "can you do that again?"

"What?" Sans responded, "This?"

He nuzzled her neck again.

"Ooh, yes," she purred contently, "keep doing that please?"

* * *

It was 12:30 p.m. when Frisk and Asriel came into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table, Toriel was there, standing in front of the refrigerator. Everyone was still stuck in their Halloween forms.

"Hello children," Toriel voiced, "would you two be okay with sandwiches for lunch?"

"Yeah," Asriel said, "that's fine."

"Baloney, please." Frisk added.

Toriel got to work making each of them a sandwich, but, as she placed their plates in front of them, she noticed something odd about Frisk's hands.

"Frisk..." she inquired, "what have you done to your hands."

The human child turned monster held up his hands, which were wrapped in masking tape.

"I taped them up." he stated.

"Why?" Toriel asked.

"So I don't make anymore fireballs by accident." Frisk explained.

He then made the attempt to pick up his sandwich, which, turned out to be quite the challenge with his taped up hands. Frisk flopped his taped hands down on the table and looked at his sandwich in defeat.

"Can I have a fork?" he asked Toriel.

Toriel responded by promptly removing the tape from his hands.

"This is not needed," she told him, "just mind your hand movements."

Frisk looked at his hands tensely, then picked up his sandwich, now able to eat it.

* * *

A couple hours later, Undyne was sitting at the kitchen table with an injured hand, the palm of her left hand was riddled with bits of broken glass. Alphys was huddling nervousing against the counter.

"Ow...ow...ow..." Undyne groaned, poking at her palm.

"Stop touching it." Asgore insisted, placing a first aid kit on the table.

"Dammit," the fishwoman turned human growled, "why didn't anyone tell me human skin was so delicate?"

"W-Well," Alphys said, inching closer to her, "you shouldn't have been so rough with that bell jar."

Asgore placed a chair in front of Undyne and sat down in it.

"Hand." he directed, holding out his hand.

Undyne held out her hand for the goatman turned human to get a closer look at.

"You're lucky the pieces aren't in very deep." Asgore voiced.

He held up a small pair of tweezers.

"Now, hold still," he advised, "this may hurt a bit."

Undyne tensed as he carefully began to pick the pieces of glass out of her palm.

"Okay, okay," she winced quietly, "it's fine, I've felt worse."

Before she knew it, all the glass was out of her hand.

"Okay, brace yourself," Asgore warned, wetting a cotton ball with antiseptic, "because, this will sting."

"Go ahead," Undyne said anxiously, "I'm ready, I'm no stranger to pain."

As soon as the doused cotton ball made contact with her bleeding palm, the fishwoman turned human flinched.

"AHMYGAH!" she uttered.

Spurred by the sudden pain, Undye instinctively grabbed Alphys's arm.

"Ahh!" Alphys squealed, her arm already stinging under Undyne's strong grip.

The lizard woman turned human squeezed the fishwoman turned human's hand that was clamped tightly around her forearm to offer comfort.

"There there," Alphys said awkwardly, as Asgore took out two large band-aids, "it's almost over."

"Here we go." Asgore said, applying one large band-aid across Undyne's palm and then applying the second.

Once he was done, Undyne released Alphys's arm which was now numb and looked at her patched hand.

"Oh," she said casually, "that wasn't so bad."

Then, right at the that moment, the three were suddenly enveloped in a white haze, the same haze that surrounded them when their Halloween forms first took effect.

"Ah," Undyne uttered, "what's happening!"

"I don't know!" Alphys responded tensely.

When the haze quickly dissipated, to their delight, they saw that they had finally turned back to their normal selves.

"Oh," Asgore noted, "we're back to normal!"

"Yes," Undyne cried, pumping her fists, "yes, thank God!"

She then looked at her bandaged hand.

"Guess I won't need these." she said, peeling the band-aids off.

* * *

In the living room, Toriel and Papyrus saw that they had turned back to normal.

"Oh my," Toriel said, "look at that."

"At last," Papyrus sighed gladly, "we're ourselves again!"

"Mom!" they heard.

Frisk and Asriel, who had also turned back to normal came running down the stairs.

"We're back to normal!" Frisk announced.

"Finally!" Asriel added.

They ran over and jumped into their mothers arms, happy to be their normal selves again.

* * *

Up in Sans's room, Sans and Muffet, who were still snuggling on Sans's bed, had also finally turned back to their normal selves.

"Ah, thank God," Sans expressed, "back to the old bones."

"And back to six hands," Muffet sighed, hugging herself, "as I'm meant to have."

She then placed two hands on Sans's hips, two on his rib cage, and two on both sides of his face.

"and all the more to hold you with." she said playfully.

Sans simply laughed as she showered his skull with kisses.

* * *

Yes, done IT IS DONE!

FINALLY I HAVE A LEGIT HALLOWEEN FIC FINISHED!


End file.
